


"So, where's the wall?"

by TakeItSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cream Pie, Cunt, F/M, Fingering, I can't even believe how sassy I wrote these two, Oral Sex, Pegging, Pinching, Sex, a little bit of spanking, and then she blushes, but also wants severus to be tied up, cock - Freeform, hermione likes come, ron blows his load easily, ron is a prat, severus accepts being tied up, she wants to be tied up, talk of Anal play, this is just shameless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 22:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakeItSnape/pseuds/TakeItSnape
Summary: After Ron and Hermione split, Hermione gets drunk at a Ministry event. After a series of (un)fortunate events, Severus and Hermione have a little fun.





	"So, where's the wall?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is just smut, again. Lot's of it. This is what happens when I am bored at work and Facebook holds no interest. This didn't quite go in hand with my previous story published a bit ago, but I am, of course, working on another part to that.
> 
> As always, reviews help to feed my insatiable thirst for creativity. If you l like it, let me know. If you hate it, eh, I don't REALLY need to know.
> 
> This story also doesn't have the love another person, like a beta. All errors are mine, but I have tried to clean it up as best as I could. 
> 
> I don't own a damn thing.

The ball was dismal. Well, Hermione couldn't quite blame the ball itself, but she was not thrilled to be there this year. Too many couples frolicking around happily. She used to be happy, with that ginger arse she used to date, the Prat of Gryffindor, Ronald Weasley. 

He never let on that there was anything amiss. They attended these functions yearly, celebrated their anniversaries, though they had never formally married, and lived together. They were each others world.

Until they weren't.

She had walked in one afternoon during her lunch break and found him balls deep in some blonde on the couch. Her arrival by floo startled him so much he blew his load into her, thus resulting in her departure and the end of their relationship.

The days that followed were a little hard, but she knew in the end he wasn't her match. They had talked about what to do, while she was sad it was done, she was also relieved, as was he.

Now, standing among all the people, including Ron and his blonde fiancé that was sporting a small baby bump and sizable stone on her finger, she just wanted to run to the nearest muggle pub and drink herself into a tizzy. Instead, she was taking in a vast amounts of wine and liquor as they were passed around by staff at the ball. At times she even nursed two drinks at once. Ron, however, had glanced her way once or twice, no doubt because of the dress she wore. She'd never worn anything like it during their relationship. The black and silver ombre dress hugged her curves in all the right spots. The neckline, however, plunged past her naval in an elegant draping fashion, a thin silver chain held the two halves together closer to her collar bone so it didn't come too far apart and expose her breasts.

Towards the end of the night, she stood in a corner of the room, slightly wobbling as she stood watching the crowd. Her motor functions were pretty nonexistent and she decided that when it was time to leave it would be by floo rather than apparate, where she would no doubt splinch a tit in the process.

“Knut for your thoughts, Granger?” Severus came from out of nowhere breaking her from her thoughts. Startled, Hermione gave a small shriek and effectively spilled wine down the front of her dress.

“Whadja do that for?” Hermione drunkenly responded, trying to brush away the liquid that was assaulting her and in doing so one of her breasts jiggled free and peeped out “Whoops, nobody wants to see that tit, get back in there.” Hermione shoved the flesh back into her dress.

Meanwhile, Snape took in the sight of a drunk Hermione's tit, chuckling darkly, slightly aroused at the sight of her pert breast and hard nipple. “I don't think I've ever had the honour of seeing you so pissed, Granger. You have a certain class, elegance about you right now. The tit slip is the absolute icing on the cake.”

“Sod off, Snape.” Hermione downed the rest of her libation and set the glass down on a nearby table,  
“Just so you know, I am feeling quite amazing right now. Splendid. I mean, how could I not? I've just shown you my tits and my former lover is here with the bint he knocked up on our couch.

“Tit,” Severus replied.

“What?”

“Tit. You said you've shown me your tits, implying there were two. You do have two, but I only saw the one.”

“Are you saying you want to see the other one?” Hermione challenged him.

Severus looked her up and down, the dress was rather low cut and draped in such a way that it hid most of her breasts, but as shown didn't quite contain them with a lot of movement. Putting his back to the wall, he pulled Hermione closer to him until the were well away from the crowd and any prying eyes, a quick glance around the room confirming nobody was paying attention to them. Looking down into her eyes, he placed his hand on her bare shoulder, lightly running it across her collar bone and slowly, with a single finger, followed the line of her sternum to where her dress ended. Without breaking eye contact he drew the dress to the side, exposing the breast he had not seen.

Hermione's breath hitched as he made his journey, then completely stopped when she felt the cool air on her breast. This instantly pulled her from her drunken daze. She watched his eyes as he broke contact with hers and glanced at the exposed flesh. He licked his lips as he cupped her tit in his hand, thumb brushing over her nipple. Her breath released with a soft sigh when he pinched it. Looking back at her, her covered her breast once more with the fabric of her dress.

“Now, I've seen your tits.” 

Hermione barked out a laugh, the movement breaking their eye contact and she happened to glance down. She could tell he had a hard on. Feeling bold, she stepped closer to her and gripped his cock through his pants. Severus hissed and gripped her wrist, pulling her hand away.

“I wouldn't do that unless you plan on being fucked against the closest wall away from all these buffoons.”

“Well, where's the wall?”

All rationality left him then. He took Hermione's hand and all but dragged her through the nearest door and up a flight of stairs. He pushed open a door, quickly pulling Hermione through. Once shut and warded they wasted little time divesting one another of their clothes. They stood before one another naked, the need to fuck all but apparent with the way his cock bobbed with his heart beat and the way her thighs were coated her arousal. The urgency had diminished, but only slightly.

They came together in a meeting of mouths sharing their first teasing kiss, lips, teeth and tongues caressing and chasing. His cock was pressed between them and Hermione needed to know what he tasted like. Breaking from the kiss, Hermione smiled at Severus as she sank to her knees. She didn't waste her time before gripping his thick cock in her hand and pressed the head to her lips, engulfing what length she could until she gagged, the reflex causing him to groan as her throat tightened around his cock. 

Sucking and twirling, licking and kissing, Hermione rolled his balls in her hand, feeling them draw up and down in time with his moans and gasps. Needing some relief herself, her free hand went between her legs and rubbed her clit before she inserted two fingers inside and fucked herself.

 

The sight of Hermione fingering herself, moaning around his cock nearly brought him to completion. He felt his balls drawing farther up and his cock hardening, preparing to deliver his come inside the haven of her mouth.

He didn't want to ruin the night by coming too soon. He pulled away, panting hard trying to regain control over his body.

Hermione stood, a wicked grin on her face.

“Somebody was about to come. I could taste it on my tongue.”

Severus needed her to shut up. Claiming her lips again, he backed her up to the wall. “Don't move your hands,” he told her and placed them above her head.

He made sure to pay homage to her tits. Sucking each nipple in turn, he bit one and a heady moan escaped her lips followed by, “Fuck me, that feels divine.”

“You think that feels divine? Just wait until I have my cock buried in this pretty pussy of yours. You're going to be owling me to take you again.”

Hermione was about to respond, however, her words turned into a series of mews and cries as he sunk two of his long fingers into her. Relentlessly he fingered her, pressing against her front wall with every withdraw. Severus could feel her walls bearing down on his fingers with her impending orgasm. A devilish smirk broke out on his face, one that Hermione did not see as her head was thrown back and her eyes closed as she grunted out her need. He got down on his knees, eye level with her cunt, thighs and his fingers coated in her slickness. Putting his nose on her mound, he inhaled the smell of her sex before darting his tongue out flicking her clit. He felt her cunt in its final throes before orgasm, the slight flutter and grasp.

Then everything stopped. Severus pulled his tongue and fingers out standing up. Hermione's eyes flew open, her hands finally breaking from the wall to pummel his chest.

“Why the fuck did you do that?” Hermione shrieked.

“Where are your hands, Granger?” Severus replied.

Hermione took note of her hands. “You failed to keep them where they were placed. Pity, I was looking forward to having you ride my cock, but now you need to be punished.”

Spinning her away from him, he pressed her front against the wall. Without preamble, he aligned his cock with her sopping hole and with one thrust shoved himself all the way in. Hermione nearly buckled at the force and the feel of his thick cock invading her. She didn't get the chance to savor it, however, because Severus set a quick and hard pace, his balls slapping just below her clit.

Smack

His hand collided with her ass. Both his hands grasped her waist pulling it a little way from the wall, forcing her back to arch, the new angle slid his cock right along her g-spot. Her knees started to shake from the intense and glorious feelings he was creating insider her, coupled with the his balls hitting her, Hermione's orgasm was fast approaching, her vocal serenade leading him down a similar path.

“Do you like the way my cock makes you sing, Granger?”

“Do you like the way my cunt is about to milk your cock, Severus?”

Smack

“Fuck me harder, please,” Hermione pleaded, feeling her walls starting their all too familiar dance.

Severus withdrew form her and upon doing do so, watched as a small amount of come dripped from his cock. He was far too close and was sure if he slipped back inside of her right now he would be coming inside her upon penetration.

“I was nearly there!” Hermione screamed at him in frustration.

“Quiet down, you want me to fuck you harder and I am going to make it so,” Severus dismissed her.

Thankfully, the room they entered had a table in it. Finding his wand, he aimed it and with a few waves turned it into a bed, complete with large pillows.

“Get on it.”

Hermione happily complied. Making herself comfortable, she spread her legs and stroked her clit while looking at Severus through the lusty haze surrounding her.

She was going to be the death of him. Having backed down from his ledge slightly, he climbed on the bed ans kissed her inner thigh, trailing his tongue the rest of the way until he delved into her pussy with it and moving it to her clit where he flicked it a half a dozen times quickly before drawing it into his mouth and sucking with a swirl of his tongue for extra sensation.

Hermione's hands gripped his hair making sure his mouth remained in contact with her body.

Severus growled at the grip, his softness turning a little more ravenous. Her legs were squeezing his head and trembled at the friction. Her moans reaching a precipice he'd not heard before.

He broke from her hands and legs. Her eyes opened with a feral glint, but he was quick to stop it with his cock entering her once more.

She wanted to be fucked. He was going to fuck her.

It was relentless. His cock pounded into her. Her legs wrapped around his waist, hands clawed at his back and he bit along her shoulder and neck. Her mouth was opened with the stream of cries she was emitting. He took that opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth, swiping it along the roof of her mouth before nipping her bottom lip and capturing her whole mouth with a brutal kiss. Hermione's hands cradled his face, sucking and licking at his tongue, moaning into his mouth.

Her orgasm seized her movements. Her body tensed and her pussy did its dance around his cock. Severus pulled away and watched her face as she came. Tweaking a solitary nipple, he fucked her for a second longer and stilled. Hermione could feel his cock swell inside of her and she knew when he came because he let out a moan that rivaled hers, his eyes rolled back and she could feel his cock twitching inside of her as he filled her with his come.

They remained combined catching their breath. Severus looked down at Hermione's sweaty figure, a small smile on her face. She opened her eyes and caught his eye, a blush forming on her cheeks.

“You're seriously going to blush now?” Severus queried with an arch of hid eyebrow.

“I'm almost ashamed at how wanton I was there.”

“Rest assure, nothing to be ashamed of.” Severus' cock fell out of her then and he rolled over on to his side.

Hermione felt his come dripping out of her and on to the bed.

“Accio mirror!” She summoned a small mirror and got a better look at her pussy dripping with his come.

Severus wasn't sure what to say, but he watched in the mirror as she pushed more of his come out and fingered her hole a little and brought her finger to her mouth sucking his come off.

Hermione caught his perplexed expression in the mirror. “When can I have this straight from the tap?” Hermione said in a completely nonchalant manner.

“Care to explain what you're doing?”

“I, uh...” Hermione trailed off not sure how to finish her thought.

“Yes,” Severus goaded..

“I've sort of had a thing for cream pies since I discovered them in a magazine and then later on the internet. I like to see how much come my lovers deposit inside of me. Not that I have had many, but you know, how many times a day, time of day, what they've eaten all matter.”

“Cream pies?”

Hermione blushed again while revealing a fetish. “It's the adult industry's way of saying ejaculation inside of an orifice, but not a mouth.”

“You're referring to porn.”

“Yes.”

“And this is something you like?”

“I'm not an old and dusty librarian, Severus. I am very sexually inclined and adventurous. I kind of think that's one of the reasons Ron lost interest. I wanted to try anal play, but on him, also known as pegging.”

“Oh, Granger, I do believe you and I are going to have a lot of fun.”

“Well, I sure hope so. I was going to go write you a letter the moment you left from here requesting round two.

“You're insatiable.” Severus rolled on to his side and worked her body of with his eyes. Reaching out with his hand he pinched a nipple and watched as her back arched off the bed.

“Have you even been or want to be tied up?” Severus asked, pinching her nipple even harder.

“Only if I can tie you up as well,” Hermione hissed.

“Consider it done.”


End file.
